Outpost Iron
Outpost Iron is an infamous high security prison currently occupied by The Raven's Order, and is the location where they keep the prisoners most dangerous to their rule of Erilán. It was visited by The Party during Season 3, and was the second Outpost they had visited after Outpost Cobalt. Location The exact location of Outpost Iron is a well kept secret, but it is known to be linked to Outpost Cobalt (and likely the other outposts) via a series of odd, clearly magical dimension-defying tunnels. Through these tunnels, it is right from Outpost Cobalt and around two days of travel via foot by The Party. About Outpost Iron is a prison currently maintained and operated by The Raven's Order. Supposedly, it is used to hold prisoners of high importance and danger to their hold on the region. It is also used to gather information from them - by any means. Nonetheless, Yorfarn Dralthaal - the current warden - seems to prefer to bargain for information and manipulate his 'guests' than to simply physically torture his victims. The design of the prison is cylindrical, with cells being built into the circular walls all the way to the ceiling. These cells, and the prisoners therein, are reached via a large series of walkways. On various levels there are entrances to other parts of the facility breaking up the cells. In the middle of the cylinder is a tall tower, and at the top is the warden's office - a well furnished area owned and lived in almost exclusively by Yorfarn, though he will sometimes invite his 'guests' up to it. One-way glass surrounds the office to ensure a view of all inmates at all times while maintaining privacy, though there is also a walkway outside of this. Most significant of the methods used at the facility is the creation of "The Redeemed". Through various processes currently unknown, he has the ability to surgically and magically convert a living being (most often, humans, but other races are possible though currently less reliable) into a mindless automaton that serves him and helps him operate the facility. It is known that Vikram Preece had some role in perfecting his methods, but his willingness as a servant is believed to be questionable. It is unknown how widespread this technology is, but it is believed to be a fairly recent invention in its' current form, and thus it is likely few if any "Redeemed" exist outside of the Outposts. People and Places Its' current warden is Yorfarn Dralthaal, and it is manned by his mindless 'Redeemed' soldiers created in part by his servant, Vikram Preece. History Little is known of the history of Outpost Iron, but draconic carvings on its' entrance and statements by Yorfarn imply that it has always been a prison since even before The Raven's Order arose and made use of it. Notes & Trivia * Outpost Iron is inspired by a real-world prison design, known as a Panopticon, where the architecture of the building itself allows for all inmates to be observed at once from a central viewing area. Category:Raven's Order Category:Places Category:Elin Category:Erilán Category:Erilán Reawakened Category:Prisons Category:Outposts